


Write what you know

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka loves erotic fan fiction, Chase/Oberon are Cody and Obi's characters in the fan fiction because reasons, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Fan fiction does Obi-Wan, He makes some discoveries, M/M, Obi-Wan finds out about the FF done bout him, She read a lot of stuff, and I was thinking about writing the fic that Ahsoka reads in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Ahsoka is looking forwards to reading the update to a fan fiction she is following; only to forget it and for Obi-Wan to discover the world of Fan Fiction written by the Clones.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Write what you know

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I'm getting into Clones write fan fiction genre, but here I am. I hope you all like it.

_ Ahsoka loved spending time with the 212th’s;  _ for Clones they were far different from her own 501st’s and she didn’t mind it in the least. They were used to crazy Jedi antics. They were open to Padawans a little older than them giving orders. But they would put her straight if they felt the need. 

And it was a wonderful break from her Master; it wasn’t that Anakin Skywalker was a bad teacher. He taught her all the ways to get around rules. To think outside the box and all the stuff she’d know for War. 

But Master Kenobi taught her something different. He taught her how to be a diplomat, he taught her how to be kind to others and put others first. They were supposed to be peacekeepers. They were never supposed to lead a war. 

Or so says the only Jedi Master who, as a Padawan, had led child soldiers no older than himself into war. But she digresses. And all of these thoughts led to the one thing she was so excited about. 

She was excited about having an evening to herself while they traversed hyperspace to read up on the latest fan fiction which starred Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. 

Not that the fan fiction boasted it, of course. His name had been changed to Oberon Kendall. The best General the Clone Army had ever seen. And his commander, and best friend, sometimes lover, Chase. The Commander of the 212th’s and who protected his General with pride. 

Ahsoka loved the name changes; and she wondered if anyone was ever gonna tell Cody that his name meant  _ pillow  _ of all things. 

&*&*&*&

**_A Helpful Pillow_ **

**_& *&*&*&_ **

_ “General.” Chase breathed out, tickling Oberon’s ear. The man flinched a bit, but settled down easily. His eyes are blindfolded and he awaits the touch of his commander, to command him. Chase sat atop Oberon who was tied to the bed by cuffs magnetized to the durasteel wall.  _

_ Their comms are off, the door is locked, and there is no one to interrupt them… _

_ &*&*&&** _

Ahsoka groaned when her own comm went off. She was needed on the bridge, so much for her smooth night off. She sighed. She pocketed her pad anyway. Maybe she could squeeze in a bit more during a break….? 

She at least hoped so. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan frowned down at the pad he held. It did not hold the report he’d been looking for; no, instead it held a fiction piece about himself and Cha-Cody. Their names had been changed so as not to damage their reputations within the galaxy even though they were very inspirational to the author and had kept Obi-Wan’s distinctive red hair and Stewjoni origins. 

_ Oberon looked beautiful as his seed spilt all over the two men as Chase went after his own pleasure. The rhythmic thrusting never slowed and both knew that Oberon would be limping in the morning.  _

“Salacious.” Obi-Wan muttered, then he found the pad id and sighed. Of course it was Ahsoka’s. He smirked. He better get her smut back to her if the amount of kudos on the fiction was anything to go by. 

&*&*&*&

**_Comment made by AT.501 -_ **

**_The general found out about this fic when he gave my pad back to ME. *EMBARASSED GROANS* he didn’t seem mad and even asked me to send him a link._ **

&*&*&*&

He didn’t expect he’d find out so much about his troops through their fan fiction. He found out that they worried about their Jedi generals a LOT. and that he was always guilt ridden and sad. And that he would avoid the medics at every chance he got. 

The amount of Force fed fiction he came apart was something else and sometimes he felt overly watched in the cantina when he’d go to show his men that he actually ate. 

And reading the comments was also eyeopening if anyone bothered to analyze the story. He left his own on some of the better fics. But, surprise surprise when it came to the erotica sort. He was a bottom bitch. 

Or at least his renamed character Oberon Kendall was; and apparently Chase and all the Clones had very big dicks. Especially the Alpha class who came off as aggressive and would put Oberon in his place. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know how to feel about that. It wasn’t something he usually thought about no matter how much flirting he did. 

And when he found out that a popular line from one of the fics had been turned into a shirt. Well. He had to see that in action. 

“I did the general” apparently was a very popular comeback amongst the Clones depending on who read what. Not that they had done him perse, but the Clones/general genre was pretty popular. Obi-Wan had flushed the first time he’d come across a bunch of shinies in the hallway after reading one particular story and he had to hurry away with a simple wave to them. 

Getting boned in the hallway was a thing. 

&*&*&*&

Cody spit coffee out his nose when Obi-Wan entered the mess hall and a clone yelled; “Hey, Codes, when are you gonna be a helpful pillow?” 

The whole room laughed, Obi-Wan flushed redder than his hair and Cody wanted to die. 

But if it got him to the General’s quarters, where he had said General up against the wall with his tongue deep in the other smouth; well, there’s a new concept for his ongoing Chase/Oberon series. 

END

  
  



End file.
